Untitled
by Emjola
Summary: After JD's suicide, Veronica's confused on what to do, should she confess that she knew all about JD's plan to blow up the school and the fake petition? Or should she keep her mouth shut and try o make sense of the unspoken teenage politics of Westerburg.


Veronica stared at the ground, covered in soot and her clothes torn from the huge explosion of JD's suicide, lighting her cigarette. She took at draw and grinned

"Boom." she said, seemingly unphased by the ordeal and confident that it was the end of all this 'Teenage Suicide' nonsense that'd surrounded her life for the past few weeks, turning behind her to see the school. 'Welcome to Westerburg High' the sign said above her in red & white. She stubed her cigarette out on it, letting the ash fall to the floor and add to the state the schools' courtyard was in. She walked up the steps to the main door, there was just one person left to take care of now. Heather Duke.

As she walked through the door, everyone stopped, mouths ajar, looking at Veronica and the burned state she was in. Veronica took no notice, she was in a daze, she walked through the corridoors passing people she'd known for years but never really paid any attention to. Until she made a sudden stop at a display on the wall. 'Heather Chandler' it said, accompanied by a mountain of flowers, photographs & gifts for the deceased girl. Veronica swallowed hard, she felt sick as she looked down and saw a copy of Heather's fake suicide note, that she'd written herself to cover up the murder that her and JD comitted, involving some drain cleaner, the wrong cup, and a tragic end to a glass coffee table.

"What happened to you, Veronica?' Heather Duke exclaimed, putting a hand on her shoulder, trying to sound sincere, secretly hoping wishing whatever'd hurt her had killed her on the spot.

"Don't give me that shit, Heather. Don't pretend like you care." Veronica said, turning around and shoving Heathers hand off her. "What're you doing wearing that, anyway?" She said, taking the red hair scrunchie out of Heathers hair in discust. "Don't you dare tell me you're trying to take over.."

The hallway quickly emptied, nobody wanted to be caught in the middle of this, no matter how interesting it was, it was a battle over power now. Although, no doubts rumours would spread around the school like wild-fire, from faces too scared to stay and find out what actually happened, but'd make the story up themselves to try and climb the popularity ladder and reach Heather-status at the top.

"Face it, Veronica, someone has to, it's basic high school politics." Heather replied harshly, her eyes dropping from Veronica to look at the all important emblem of the queen of the school; The red hair scrunchie.

"That's just the thing, Heather, Nobody has to, I'm sick of all this teenage bullshit wego through day in and day out it's like--"

"Save it for someone who cares, Veronica." Heather interrupted, sounding cocky and arrogant. "Bottom line is, there's a new sherif in town, who need's Heather Chandler anyway?"

Veronica rolled her eyes and scoffed in disbelief.

"You did, Heather! Face it, you needed her to get to the almighty bitch status that you stand so proudly as now! You kissed her ass every day for the past 3 years of high school so you could be like her! And now she's been ki--I mean, now she's gone you're acting as if she never existed!"

Heather began to bite her nails and go red in the face. She knew it was all true. She'd hated Heather Chandler, but at the same time always wished she was her.

"Tha..that's not true, Veronica!" Heather shook her head. "You're just jelous! Jelous and ungrateful, we made you one of us, let you see that pyscho DJ!! Hell, you were part of the lunchtime poll! D'you know what it means to be part of the lunchtime poll?!"

"Yes I know what it means to be part of the god damn lunchtime poll!" Veronica replied, being sucked into the high schools' unspoken laws of popularity. "And it's JD, actually!" she said defencively before turning away towards the floor, her voice quieter than before. "..don't talk about him.."

Heather let out a laugh. "Aww! Had a lovers tiff have we?" she said, patronizingly, before laughing again.

Anything to wind Veronica up was worth it. The pair has both been friends, both been Heather Chandler's followers. All that changed when she died. Not to mention the disppearance of Heather Mcnamara, who moved away from Westerburg altogether with the lead singer from FUN, last seen appearing in their video 'Teenage Suicide; Don't do it' holding a picture of Heather Chandler.

"Don't worry. He'll probably be carted off by the men in white coats anytime soon now.." Heather said with a smirk. Obviously causing Veronica unease.

Veronica pinched herself in attempt not to say anything about JD. If she admitted she knew about him killing himself, she'd end up admitting she knew about the plan to blow up the school, and the false petition, everything.


End file.
